Los deseos en cama quedan
by GixKey
Summary: Esperaba reprimir mis deseos, hacer una bondad de ellos en lugar de una realidad, que la sumisión no me invadiera y proclamar fidelidad, sin embargo mi sangre es débil, caliente en un incendio que invade más allá del corazón, y tras supresión de los deseos, mi piel que quema se estalló. Sin embargo, todo transcurrirá después con normalidad, aquella que la sociedad ha impuesto. YAOI


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC – TK Y DAVIS (YAOI)**

 **Los deseos en cama quedan**

La pubertad y la adolescencia pueden ser quizás las etapas más difíciles de vivir para una persona, son épocas de descontrol y deseo, de curiosidad y descubrimientos, momentos en los cuales crees que es mejor experimentar por ti mismo a que te lo cuenten. Es esa parte de ti donde se despierta la lujuria y la inmoralidad como esencia rezagada en tu ser.

No tiene mucho se ha hablado de relaciones sexuales en la escuela, un tema que poco es de mi agrado y mucha mi curia, tal así que prefiero reservar todas mis dudas ante cualquiera. Sin embargo esa no es mi mayor preocupación hoy en día, sino el hecho de pensar que me gusta una persona. Alguien que he callado pensando que su imagen en mi mente debe ser vaga casi nula, tachando de anormal dicho acontecimiento puesto que se encuentra fuera del ojo de la sociedad.

Se dice que al tener una mejor amiga es normal que desarrolle sentimientos por dicha persona pero… ¿y si quién me gusta es mi mejor amigo? La incertidumbre de confesar sentir atracción por alguien de tu mismo sexo es lo que se considera rebajado en la moral en nuestra actual cultura, quien tacha de bien las parejas heterosexuales besándose y acariciándose demás en las calles presumiendo su amor, sin embargo, existen tantos debates y tema tabú de aquellos bisexuales y homosexuales que a una edad tan corta como la mía, con13 años de edad y revelar que me atrae mi mejor amigo, es un acto que no tengo planeado hacer, solo aquellos más valientes e inclusive descarados son los que revelan tal información.

Hoy estoy haciendo lo impensable, algo para complacer mis bajos deseos de forma carnal, más no es solo eso, decidí escribir este diario como una confesión al vacío de lo que hace poco sucedió, porque de esta forma externo no solo lo que avecina mi mente sino también lo que mi cuerpo proclamó, espero antes de ser destruida, esta nota cuyo secreto revela más de mí de lo que debería sea leído por alguien para desahogar un poco aquello que oprime mi pecho. Aquí comienza mi relato…

TAKERU POV'S

Hace una semana estaba con mis amigos en el salón de clases, hablando acerca del cumpleaños de Davis, quien prontamente cumpliría 14 años, era el que seguía luego de Ken en la lista de crecimiento, por lo que todos muy emocionados estaban decididos a festejarlo en grande robando la presencia del moreno en su casa por todo el día.

-Iremos al cine, al parque, a la mejor cafetería-exclamaba una emocionada Yolei

-Podemos ir al campo de futbol un rato para darte gusto también-comentaba alegre Ken

-Bien bien, podemos hacer cualquier cosa pero Kari debe echarme porras-insinúa divertido Davis causando suspiros y risas entre los presentes

-Algún día cambiarás Davis-dice Kari sonriendo de medio lado

-Bueno entonces el Sábado será el día del secuestro-intervengo en la conversación

Pasadas las horas y tras estar el resto de la tarde del Viernes dimos entrada a la noche y al llegar a mi casa no puedo hacer algo más que caer agotado en mi cama mientras mi amigo Patamón se aproxima a mí como es su costumbre.

-Luces agotado TK-externa mi amigo

-Un poco, aunque todavía debo preparar las cosas para mañana-le respondo alegre-¿estás emocionado?-me pregunta de pronto

-Eso supongo, cuando cumplió años Ken igual le celebraron el cumpleaños y estuvo muy divertido, o por lo menos parece que él lo disfrutó-respondo tranquilamente.

-Ya veo, entonces en definitiva será un buen fin de semana-habla emocionado mi digimón

-Patamón solo será un día jejeje-digo mientras lo abrazo-pero sí, estoy seguro que será bastante bueno-hablo mientras lo suelto-ahora a descansar que mañana hay que levantarse muy temprano

-Nosotros no vamos a estar-dice mi amigo captando mi atención-los digimons tenemos que ir al digimundo por una sorpresa que le quieren dar a Davis, posiblemente lleguemos más tarde que ustedes

-Comprendo, será una lástima entonces, pero bueno-digo mientras levanto los hombros resignados-que se diviertan Patamón- ante mi oración el asiente y nos arreglamos para dormir, por lo que caigo dormido casi de forma inmediata.

La respiración me pesa, me siento agitado entre la obscuridad escuchando a la lejanía murmullos, suspiros, quizás jadeos más no sé de donde provengan. Agitado abro los ojos de golpe y me doy cuenta que me encuentro en mi habitación absolutamente vacía, seguramente Patamón ya se tuvo que haber marchado para la sorpresa que tanto quieren darle a Davis, sin embargo al mover mis piernas para levantarme me detengo de golpe recibiendo una sensación poco agradable bajo las sábanas, cierro los ojos pesadamente implorando no sea lo que estoy pensando. Destapo mis piernas con sumo cuidado y noto algo que esperaba fuera mentira: mi entrepierna húmeda al igual que mi cama bañada en lo que imagino es orina aunque la sensación sea…un poco más pegajosa.

Con temor a que mi madre se dé cuenta rápidamente me levanto al baño llevando conmigo las sábanas y comenzando a limpiarme y cambiarme por ropa limpia mientras seguido de ello realizo el mismo acto con la cama.

" _Orina…no eso no estoy seguro de que sea, pero…¡ag! Nadie puede ver eso, dejaré las cosas secando aquí y…pondré seguro al cuarto, si, eso haré"_

Tras largar un suspiro y observar mi ropa no puedo evitar sentirme como un niño pequeño, tenía años que no me sucedía un accidente de ese tipo, aun cuando nadie me veía me sentía apenado conmigo mismo. No quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto y terminé de alistar mis cosas para marchar rumbo a la casa de Davis.

Al llegar allá mis amigos ya se encontraban esperando a que el cumpleañero bajara listo para partir, mientras éramos atendidos por su madre y hermana, finalmente hace su aparición saludando a todo el mundo mientras lo felicitábamos uno por uno. Verlo por alguna razón me causó un estremecimiento fuera de lo usual, si bien me siento atraído no me incomoda el contacto con él ni mucho menos pero por alguna razón me sentí diferente.

Intento olvidar esos pensamientos para seguir con la rutina marcada, pero por extraño que parezca me pareció sentir la mirada fija de Davis haciendo me cohibiera un tanto.

Estuvimos dando vueltas todo el día, fuimos a muchos juegos en la feria, caminamos por el parque escuchando bandas casuales que se presentan al igual que la de mi hermano en sus inicios y quienes de vez en vez reinciden en el parque para sentir su punto de partida.

Algo que llamó mi atención fue el hecho que Davis en ningún momento intentó coquetear o captar la atención de Kari, en realidad conversaba con todos pero no trataba de hacer alguna de sus "movidas" con ella como imaginamos que haría. Más no fui el único en notarlo, oí como Codi le hacía el mismo comentario de extrañez a Ken, quien solo levantó los hombros en señal de desconcierto, imaginamos que Davis se sentía extraño pero aparentemente estaba muy feliz, sonreía a cada momento irradiando alegría por lo que preocuparse estaba demás en estos momentos.

Si bien nuestros planes eran buenos, no contábamos con que de pronto se soltaría una tormenta monumental en la ciudad, pronto las nubes antes blancas se volvieron grises y el cielo anteriormente soleado era invadido por rayos, por lo que corrimos todos a nuestras respectivas viviendas despidiéndonos. Al estar mi hogar en la misma dirección que la de Davis corrimos juntos, y tras soltar una leve despedida él tomó mi mano deteniendo mi paso.

-Espera, tu casa aún está algo lejos, espera un poco a que baje la lluvia y luego te vas-dice mi amigo a lo que asiento y entro en su morada que mantenía las luces apagadas.

-¿Tus padres no están?-le pregunto curioso

-Dijeron que irían a ver a mi prima que se encuentra enferma, y como es íntima de Jun le harán compañía un rato-dice desinteresado buscando con qué secarse.

-¿Por eso estabas tan extraño?-me animo a preguntar y al ver su cara de incertidumbre continuo hablando-todos se extrañaron que en ningún momento coqueteaste con Kari, eso no es usual en ti jejeje

-Aaaa eso-habla captando mi idea-no en realidad no es eso, solo no tenía ganas, me he sentido algo raro últimamente, si lo notaste cada vez lo hago menos

-Si en realidad sí-expreso

-Oye vamos a mi cuarto, hay que cambiarnos de ropa-dice él mientras lo miro incrédulo

-Davis ¿cómo esperas que me cambie?-pregunto

-Pues te presto algo de ropa, daaaa-me dice divertido dándome la espalda caminando a su cuarto, cuando se detiene de golpe-o bien te puedes quedar desnudo en mi habitación-ante su contestación no puedo evitar sonrojarme y al ver como se voltea burlón le arrojo una almohada de la sala algo molesto

-¡Idiota! Deja de decir tonterías-le expreso siguiéndole el paso

Al llegar a su cuarto él iba riendo a mis costillas causándome más molestia, mientras me hace entrega de una camisa fresca

-Vamos no es para tanto-dice el moreno-además ¿qué tendría de malo? Somos amigos

-Davis deja de decir tonterías-le digo molesto y levemente sonrojado mientras siento su mirada encima causándome más nerviosismo

-¿Te da pena?-pregunta divertido-Vaya, si que eres cobarde, jajajajaja, a no ser….-se acerca cautelosamente a mí y me susurra al oído-que te excite la idea

Ante tales palabras siento mi rostro arder y me levanto de golpe para empujarlo, iniciando así un forcejeo entre ambos, donde el obviamente para mi mala fortuna va superando mi fuerza, luego de una lucha al aire con un mal movimiento me da vuelta tumbándome así en la cama con él a mi espalda.

-Vamos TK ¿enserio crees ganarme?-habla mientras sostiene mis brazos uno detrás de mi espalda y el otro extendido en la cama

-No te creas tanto por ser un poco mayor-expreso intentando zafarme de su agarre-solo te estoy dando ventaja

-Mmmm, creo que más bien te enojaste porque sabes que tengo razón-habla burlón

-Si claro, seguro que tienes razón-respondo sarcásticamente

-Cierto…-de pronto siento como se recarga en mi presionando mi mano con su rodilla y utilizando la mano suya libre para pasarla por mi espalda causándome escalofríos.

-¿Te gusta?-me dice susurrándome en el oído haciendo que muerda mi labio de forma inconsciente, mientras acaricia mi nuca haciendo que suelte un suave suspiro y al darme cuenta me ruborizo nuevamente y él se detiene de golpe.

Imagino que incomodo se alejará de mí cuando de pronto percibo como mordisquea mi oreja con su boca haciendo que pegue un leve brinco sin intentar detenerlo, pero de pronto se levanta y me gira para encararme ruborizado y un poco agitado.

-TK, ¿te gusto?-pregunta él de forma directa por lo que evado su mirada sin dar respuesta-Veme a los ojos

-¿Cómo preguntas algo tan…absurdo como eso?-respondo con otra pregunta

El molesto se acerca a mí volteando mi rostro, por lo que me suelto y avanzo a la puerta, sin embargo el la cierra de golpe mientras volteo para encararlo y veo ese brillo extraño en él nuevamente.

-Me gustas…-esa expresión sale de sus labios haciendo que lo mire incrédulo de saber si es una broma o no e inmediatamente se aleja sentándose en la cama cambiando su actitud

-Davis….-es lo único que sale de mis labios

Se escucha de pronto el timbre del teléfono por lo que se apresura a contestar, al parecer con el empeorar de la tormenta sus padres no podían regresar.

-¿Podría marcar a mis padres? Parece que la recpeción de mi teléfono no funciona bien-le pregunto

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? –dice mi amigo-mis papás no vendrán y no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas con tremenda lluvia

-Bueno, veré que dice mi mamá-respondo con una sonrisa

Es extraño como parece que no dijo lo que dijo pero procuro verlo como una broma debido a mis reacciones, tras una breve llamada mi madre autoriza quedarme en casa de Davis, y al notar que ninguno se había cambiado de ropa me apena mencionar ese hecho nuevamente por lo que prefiero permanecer así un poco más.

Davis camina a su habitación mientras lo sigo lentamente y comienza a cambiarse indicándome lo mismo en el baño, por lo que una vez que termino me dirijo hacia el dispuesto a dormir finalmente.

-Recuéstate, no es la cama más grande pero entramos bien los dos-dice divertido a lo que asiento

-¿Te divertiste hoy?-le pregunto

-La verdad sí-dice con una sonrisa-fue bastante entretenido, incluso correr bajo la lluvia jejeje- de pronto se queda algo serio-Escucha TK lo que dije-ante ello no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso y de pronto me llega el recuerdo de lo sucedido esta mañana por lo que me levanto de golpe de la cama-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta preocupado

-Na-nada, no es nada es que…no creo sea bueno que me quede jejeje-hablo nervioso mientras el baja su mirada con una sonrisa triste

-¿Es por lo que dije cierto?-pregunta apretando sus puños

-¡No! Yo, para nada, es…otra cosa-digo sin saber bien que responder

-¿Entonces por qué no te quedas?-pregunta él directamente-¿Te incomoda lo que dije? ¿Qué es?-exige el

-¿Qué?¡No!-hablo mirando a todos lados-no es eso, pero..

-¿Te molestó?-sigue insistiendo él

-No no no. Te digo que no es…-hablo sin hablar verdaderamente algo coherente

-¿Qué TK qué?- habla nuevamente él

-¡Tú también me gustas!-grito exasperado pero inmediatamente me quedo mudo mirando sus ojos que me observan sorprendido, por lo que me volteo rápidamente

-¿Hablas enserio?-pregunta por lo que sin mediar palabra asiento levemente con la cabeza-¿Entonces por qué te quieres ir?

-Es…no me hagas decirlo ¿sí?-le hablo volteando a verlo por lo que me regala una sonrisa y me jala nuevamente a la cama mirándonos el uno al otro

-Siendo así entonces cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo te gusto?-me pregunta emocionado cual niño

-No seas vanidoso ¿quieres?-le respondo divertido mientras le sonrió dulcemente

De pronto el besa mi frente haciendo que cierre los ojos y al bajar su cabeza nuestras miradas conectan nuevamente, acelerando mi corazón, poco a poco se acerca a mí e imito su movimiento lentamente hasta rozar nuestros labios en lo que es un tímido beso, al sentir su beso no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso y en un mundo distinto, de pronto, siento como me acerca con su mano rodeando mi cintura apegándome lo más posible a él mientras poso mis manos en su pecho al no tener otra facilidad de movimiento.

Poco a poco el beso va tomando intensidad sintiendo como su lengua pide permiso para entrar en mi boca, un tanto dudoso lo permito, dejándome guiar por él ya que no había experimentado algo así antes.

Los únicos besos que he dado fueron apenas un roce de labios pero con el estoy yendo más allá. Sus manos se pasean prontamente por mi espalda sacándome algunos suspiros involuntarios, mientras recorro con mi palma su pecho, es cuando de golpe me detengo al sentir como va levantando la camiseta que traía puesta y lo separo de golpe.

-Da-davis no es…-el me calla con un beso corto

-¿Tienes miedo?-me pregunta dulcemente mientras volteo la vista apenado

-No es…emmm…¿no crees que es algo…rápido?-pregunto tímidamente.

-No haré algo que no desees, solo…siente, y si quieres que me detenga dime ¿sí?-carcomiéndome a la duda asiento con la cabeza mientras inicia otro beso lento, tranquilo, dulce.

Siento como sus curiosas manos se pasean por mi contorno levantando poco a poco mi camiseta, mientras él se sube encima de mi comenzando a dar pequeños besos que van desde mi cuello hasta el pecho, deteniéndose en distintos puntos causándome…placer.

-Tu piel es dulce-sussura al vacío

-No digas…-suelto un suspiro involuntario…-eso

-TK, pon tu mano aquí-coloca mi mano en su pecho escuchando el acelerado latir de su corazón-Me gustas

-Me gustas Davis-respondo con una sonrisa mientras él se baja y nos sentamos en la cama para comenzar otro beso.

Sabiendo que tengo su autorización introduzco una mano en su playera robándole un suspiro que me fascinó escuchar, sin embargo ni vi venir el momento en que atravesó una de sus manos dentro de mi short generando un jadeo que produjo inmediatamente que tapara mi boca con las manos apenado.

-¿Te gusta?-dice mirándome a los ojos mientras aprieta un poco más esa zona tan sensible en mí haciendo que cierre mis puños y ojos por la sensación mientras destapa mi boca-Quiero oírte

Me recuesta cargando su peso encima de mí bajando un poco más mi short mientras comienza un vaivén arrítmico que agita mi respiración y aprieto los dedos de los pies tratando vagamente de reprimir las sensaciones que me genera su mano allí abajo.

-P-pa-para…digo entre jadeos mientras comienza a besar mi cuello un poco más brusco que anteriormente.

De pronto soy despojado de mi short por completo e introduce su mano en el bóxer que traía tocando absolutamente mi hombría, por lo que detengo su mano toscamente con fuerza, sintiendo frío recorrer mi cuerpo, el al verme pasea su dedo por el borde de mi ropa interior hasta llegar a mi espalda baja acariciándome un poco más. Veo con detenimiento como se deshace de su short quedando en la misma condición que yo, exponiendo su creciente abultamiento en él, del cual obviamente conozco el motivo.

Observo su rostro sudado, aperlado de forma encandecerte, con la respiración agitada y abriendo paso entre mis piernas mientras me besa, más me es imposible el no notar un pequeño bulto golpeando contra mí sintiendo mi rostro arder.

-Da-davis yo…-externo sin saber que decir.

-No lo haré tranquilo-susurra a mi oído-se cuál es el límite-expresa para mi tranquilidad.

Puede que esté seguro de lo que siento pero romper esa barrera es otro nivel para mí, sabiendo que no tiene mucho acepté no ser heterosexual. De pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el movimiento de caderas de Davis, quien se mueve adelante y atrás en la posición en que nos encontramos, permitiéndome sentir en mí por sobre la ropa el estado en que se encuentra. Entre jadeos y sudor desisten sus movimientos sintiendo no solo la humedad entre mi ropa interior sino en la suya. Tras una mirada cómplice y un beso en la frente se coloca a lado mío tomando mi mano por lo que entrelazo nuestros dedos recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de su parte.

-Ojalá pudiese haberlos entrelazado en otro lado-dice con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que mi rostro arde no solo de vergüenza sino también de coraje.

-Tarado- le digo dándole la espalda-no tienes esa fortuna

De pronto él se acerca a mí abrazándome por la espalda notando que se encuentra…alegre nuevamente por lo que me susurra al oído

-Espero tenerla la próxima vez-dice mientras besa mi nuca causándome un estremecimiento.

-Cállate tonto-le digo suspirando y sonriendo sin que me vea mientras oigo su risa y lentamente voy cediendo al sueño

-Me gustas TK...-es lo último que escucho antes de caer ante Morfeo.

FIN POV'S

Han transcurrido algunos días desde ese acontecimiento, luego de ello Davis y yo acordamos que saldríamos como algo más que amigos, pero mantendríamos el secreto un tiempo y de a poco externaríamos las cosas con los demás.

Puede que quizás esta nota no haya sido de su agrado pero ahora que estamos en un bote camino a pescar con el resto de los muchachos y él se encuentra a mi lado, decidimos dejar esta nota como la primera gran prueba de que esto será eterno, quizás es algo cursi pero, es lo primero que hablamos sobre nuestra relación, y bueno, si alguien la lee por favor no lo juzgues, no por ser homosexuales está mal realizar los mismos actos que los hetero, aunque bueno, las diferentes opiniones son las que generan de esta sociedad algo interesante, así que, con esto concluye la nota de lo que es mi mayor secreto.

Gracias a quien sea que la esté leyendo.

Firma. T.T


End file.
